percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince of Time:Chapter 22
I ran to Courtney's side. Thank the gods, she wasn't wounded but she had been knocked unconscious by either the fall or the eel's electricity. "Foolish demigod," Oceanus growled and swung his eel-whip at me. I flipped backwards, landing on my feet. I got in a defensive stance and looked at Oceanus. If I didn't defeat him, camp would be destroyed. I thought about my friends, slowly getting tortured and killed. I glared at Oceanus. I was not letting camp fall. I tried to smash him with a wave of water, but he easily vanished it. I swung a water whip at him but he countered it with his eel. "You are not as powerful as me, scum" grated Oceanus. I snarled and lunged at him with Terraemotus, switching it to trident form. Oceanus easily dodged it. I changed Terraemotus to sword form and slashed at him. He blocked. I thrusted. He lunged. I caught glimpses of my friends having their own battles. I cut open his hand. He lunged again. His eel was like a sword, hard as Celestial Bronze. I tried to parry when he slashed at me but his eel twisted and bit my ribs, sending huge amounts of electricity through me as well. My ribs were broken, blood flowing down my body. I tried to rise but the pain was to much. I saw Oceanus striding towards me, between flashes of black and yellow. "You are weak demigod," said Oceanus, and I heard him as if from a great distance. I had failed. I thought about my friends, slowly getting tortured and killed. I looked to my left, and saw James' lifeless body covered in blood. Tsumi was smashing Tyhmos through trees with a shadow ball. I thought of James, getting killed by Thymos. I did the only thing I could and prayed to my father, asking him for the strength to defeat Oceanus."Help me Father". Suddenly strength flowed through me. I felt my wound closing. I felt stronger than I had ever felt before. And I could hear my father's voice in my head. "You can defeat him my son. You have my blessing." I kicked up and turned to face Oceanus. Oceanus looked totally shocked. I looked the ocean was flowing around me. My father's blessing. I tried smashing Oceanus with a wave of water. Oceanus tried to deflect it but it still hit him and he stumbled backward. "Not so powerful now?" I snarled. Oceanus launched a massive blast of water at me, but I easily dodged it then responded my smashing him with a water whip, creating several small cuts on him. Oceamus stumbled backwards, but cracked his eel at me. I sidestepped then I lunged forward, sank my trident in Oceanus and released a huge blast of power in him. Oceanus flew backward at least a hundred yards, and I sank to the floor. I was almost totally drained but Oceanus was down for the count. I had won. Suddenly my faher's blessing glowed, refilled me with power and faded. "Well done son" I heard my father's voice. I grinned and looked around for another enemy. Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page